


Buzzkill

by kikokay_k



Series: Paladins Fam Fic Exchange [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, House Party, M/M, May Cause Diabetes, Multi, Multiple ships if you squint, Squint for Klance, Squint to see Shay/Hunk, They're in senior high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikokay_k/pseuds/kikokay_k
Summary: The copper blonde fringes of Matt’s hair started to flutter on his face as he no longer spoke, just watching Shiro and letting the background noise fade to insignificance. Almost half a minute passed and yup: Tonight was an un-Matt night and Matthew Holt is gonna do something no other Matthew Holt would do for this evening. (I was given a prompt for this but I failed following it in many aspects??)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Falling_Rhayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/gifts).



> @Fandom, why Shatt so smol 3

Hearing the 5 AM alarm go off with squeaky beeps is a slap to the face.

Matt jumps slightly as the beeping started suddenly and well, surprise-surprise, he hasn’t had a single wink of sleep. He dropped the controller and gazed at the screen.

“Game Over” written in a font big enough to almost occupy the entire display.

He has 7:30 classes, great.

Matt is not that irresponsible of a teenager, really. He didn’t stay up for just video games (he kinda did but not really- shush, he has committed a crime) and to prove that, he glanced over to his bed which was holding up piles of disregarded text books and even printed copies of lessons he didn’t have to learn until next month.

He scrambled on his hands and knees to check if he really did finish that thesis he was working on 6 weeks earlier than everyone (who were slacking off; making out in public bathrooms and thrashing the school’s parking lot with neon  spray paint and rotten eggs) else. After he confirmed the thesis did manage to exist, he put it down and realized his hands were dirty with little newspaper ink residue on the tips of his numb fingers and little marks, even small cuts that were too tiny to hurt, from the pens that accidentally stabbed them while he was way into the zone making notes and edits to his works.

Surprisingly, he didn’t feel tired. At least not significantly tired, he thinks.

But he was aware if he kept this up; he’d pass out accidentally in a class. He wouldn’t want that. He promises himself that after he could pass his thesis and the other proposals he was sure close to finishing; he’d fix up his sleeping schedule, lay off the junk food for 3 weeks and keep himself properly dehydrated again.

Matt is not that irresponsible of a teenager, really.

Sometimes, he’s just- too ‘Matt’.

“Matt.”

“Matt?”

“Matt?!” He is slapped hard on his left cheek, it makes his glasses fly off his face and unto his lap.

He blinks quick several times. “Wha- wha- What?” His eyes glance in all the directions briefly. Oh. It was just Allura, who looked rather- mad?

“Matthew,” she drops her folder to the table, “Were you even listening?”

Matt puts his glasses back on his face. “Huh? Uhm, sorry.”

She sighed. “Dude, I know you enjoy keeping yourself busy and getting everything done early but Matt, you need to chill.”

His front fringe covered one of his eyes so he quickly tucked it to the side. “I am chill,” he takes a sip of his iced coffee, “I am very chill, Allura.”

The girl reached for the coffee and confiscated it from his reach. “Lamps on, lighten up!”

Matt made a disapproving look at her, “Seriously, you’re taking my coffee? Allura, just- just give it!”

She poked his forehead harshly, “I’m making you have some fun tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes, tonight.” She gave the coffee back. “You just passed Professor Spot that thesis and I saw you flash a big-ass smile after you finished typing that proposal.”

Matt took one more sip before talking. “What kind of torture will you sign up me for?”

“A house party.”

“…Uhm no-“

Allura slammed a hand to the table, right on top of the folder. “You ain’t backing out, soldier. I’m going commander and you need to go have some fun.”

The boy readjusted his glasses. “Okay, okay. But how wild is this gig?”

“Don’t worry, Stephanie always keeps it 7 out of 10.”

“That’s the wildness rating?” Matt raised an eyebrow.

Allura nodded in response. “Geez Matthew, you don’t even have to think much about what you’ll wear, I’m just gonna sign you up for free food and socializing with fellow students.”

‘Fellow students’, you know the ones who won’t stop shouting nonsense and basically gibberish until 2 in the morning while the distant sound of beer bottles breaking and revving vehicles to life.

 You know those who can’t respect your hard work and simply tore your English essay in half in front of your face.

You know the ones who took your chicken nuggets and said you didn’t ‘deserve’ them anyway, like standing in line for 15 minutes doesn’t make you a worthy man.

Matt smiled softly, “Sure.”

 

5:40 PM

 Allura was greeted with a disheveled Matt who was still in a mint green bath robe and slippers too small for his feet. Her smile quickly shifted into a disgusted expression.

“When I said ‘you don’t even have think much about what you’ll wear’, I didn’t expect you to dress yourself up like you’re a ‘mat’ from Santa’s workshop,” she eyed his messy hair, “that got stomped on by five hundred elves throughout the year.”

Matt cringed at the pun the girl made in between her remarks. “Look, dude- I just wanna get this over with-“

He was dragged back inside. “Same, same, now I gotta un-mat(t) you for tonight.” He groaned and she turned to his direction. “Just tonight, Matthew.”

He made a pout. “Semi-formal or casual?”

“Can you give me your entire wardrobe to work with?” Allura resumed to dragging his very light body. “I’m aiming to give you a look in between the two genres.”

As twelve minutes passed, they settled with a neat button-up shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and blue jeans that were a little baggy below. Matt insisted they wouldn’t touch his hair, it was a mess but he had convinced Allura that it could make him fit right in a crowd of young people who probably never heard of hygiene in their lives before.

They walked to get to the place and when Matt saw it by a 7 meter-distance, he could already hear the music thumping to his ears and making him let out a strange noise of discomfort.

Allura gave him a comforting pat on the back and she led him to the front lawn, only to pull him close as a pail drops hard to the pavement from a second floor window. Matt blinked several times to process what just happened right before him.

A few more inches and it could’ve hit him good. Really good, like right in the face.

He cleared his throat. “I thought it was a 7 out of 10 wildness rating-“

“Uh,” Allura dragged him away from where the pail had fallen, “Uhm, let’s just go in, yeah? Yeah-“

There were long pieces of what seems to be cray paper hanging from the ceiling and ripped up pieces of clearly Math class handouts all over the floor. Matt half-ran right in though when he saw a couple trying to tongue into each other’s mouths right behind the house plant which was horribly close to the house’s entrance.

“Oh god, oh god, that was not a seven,“ Matt rubbed his rolled-up sleeves, “Sorry, Allura- I just had to.”

The girl followed right after him, both trying their best not to get hit in the face or elbowed in the guts by the crowd that was jumping to the beat being played in the middle of the common room. “Don’t worry about it, it was understandable,” she steps on someone’s foot on purpose as she feels them try to rub their side against hers.

Matt groans as he noticed and this time, he was the one who pulled Allura closer. “You should’ve punched his ugly face.”     

Allura scoffed, “Not worth my knuckles.”

Matt quickly punched the guy for her though.

They both made their way to the buffet table, only to see dozens of pizza boxes and bottles of what seems to be alcohol that should be ‘illegal on campus’ in Matt’s book. Even with the horrible shouting and lively music playing, Matt would actually call this party a bit of a… buzz-kill.

Allura’s face lightened up though when a group of her friends showed up. Matt would say there were pretty decent girls, rated from their outfits to their way of speech. Why would they even go to a place like this, he thinks.

So Matt could barely hear Shay, one of the girls from Allura’s group of friends, say “We’re actually looking for someone here right now, would you mind if we ask you to tag along? Maybe you can make things easier for us.”

The loud music also altered Allura’s volume but Matt could definitely hear her approval.

Squeezing through the crowd again and into the kitchen which was two more meters away is no joke at all. Those two meters felt like a freaking mile to Matt because of the horrible difficulty of trying to move. He almost dropped his glasses when an elbow hit him in the cheek and all he heard was a quick but frantic apology.

Allura looks around and asks “He’s wearing a headband right?” Shay nodded to her in response. Matt made a pout beside them both, he really wasn’t enjoying this. This place had no fruit juice or biscuits even-

“Shay!” A loud voice calls out.

The girl turned towards the direction of its origin. “Hey!” She waved towards the figures near the kitchen sink. “Oh, you’re all here!”

Allura guides Matt as they follow Shay go across the room. So maneuvering this time is easier with the fact there were lesser people.

Matt could identify the figures as four other males, all taller than him, greet Shay and the others with different smiles. Two bickered as soon as one of them said their reason for being here. Matt flinched at the intensity reeking out of the two boys who he could tell were younger than him.

He elbowed Allura slightly. “Uhm, are they okay?”

“They’re always like that,” she chuckles. “Don’t mind them, freshmen are usually this energetic. Don’t misunderstand though, those two are great partners.”

_Partners? They look like they want to rip each other’s throats or slice the other’s stomach open._

But something else caught the attention of Matthew Holt.

Broad shoulders and rippling arms, this guy surely works out to keep his body maintained. He sported a clean undercut and Matt likes the fact it’s not the usual horribly-executed side shave he sees around campus. Although the sight of this guy’s chest, which is so fucking blessed and well-constructed that his shirt sticks tightly to it, makes Matt gulp audibly.

All physical attributes aside, the other looked like a guy who would take you on a date to a decent movie that he gave you the free will to pick out and gets you home before 10 PM with a sweet goodnight kiss to the forehead and a sincere embrace before he drives off with his seatbelt on.

But in reality, when Matt eyed the other’s lower half, he could come to the conclusion that this guy was really packing, to the point that Holt felt a little insecure about his own proportions.

Allura grins as she notices the fact Matt’s ‘looking’ becomes ‘staring’ after 15 seconds in real time passed by. She clears her throat with force and Matt snaps back in place. “Like something you see? Someone perhaps?”

“And getting my feelings hurt by myself due to the mere fact they’re existing within my radius? Uh, yeah,” he replies.

She laughs briefly. “So you do admit you find him-“

“Please don’t talk to me, I am dying right now,” he struggles to get his hands free from Allura’s grip.

“Hey, hey.” She laughs between words and Matt manages to free himself. “Tonight’s an un-Matt night, dude. Relax, Matthew. Make friends, come on, Allura’s got you.”

Matt crosses his arms. “I wanna go home now, Allura.”

She pulls his arms apart and one falls to the side of his thigh. “I’ll introduce you to Shiro, c’mon! He won’t bite,” she says, “unless he has your consent, at least.”

Matt blushes slightly at her wink.

 _Disgusting_ , he thinks. 

“Hey, Shiro,” she greets Mr ‘Gets-You-Home-Before-10’ casually, “Nice to see you here, dude.”

Shiro, finally a name to moan out if you were that hormonal of a teenager, bumped the fist she extended towards him. “I don’t think seeing me at parties like these should be a pleasant thing,” he chuckles slightly and Matt can’t ignore the attractive husk that the other’s voice could ring.

 _So- did he just say this isn’t his thing_ , Matt thinks.

“This is Matt,” Allura chimes, “Matt, Shiro. He’s someone I know from biology class and we’re both part of the astronomy club this year.”

“Hi,” Matt flinches at his voice, “It’s a pleasure,” Shiro extends a hand for him to shake and Matthew Holt doesn’t ignore the size difference of their hands, he felt like his size belonged to someone in middle school compared to Shiro’s.

 _It’s a pleasure._ A pleasure _to what_ , mate-

Allura, as the devil that she is, slipped away from them both not long after and Matt had to disguise his panic as he was left alone by Shiro’s side, who was kind enough to make small talk that are honestly not that awkward.

Matt flinches as he hears a punch being thrown by one of the bickering freshmen earlier- It lands pretty well on the other’s face. They both swear and he makes a little squeak, pushing himself closer to Shiro and causing the latter to step backwards along with Matt.

“Sorry,” Shiro gives a little shrug as Matt bows an apology. “I’m kinda scared if I get involved in that,” Matt points at the quarreling pair who was now on the floor. Both throwing insults and shoving each other’s faces down to the cold tiles quite harshly.

Shiro makes a little grunt briefly and with the strength Matt expected, he hoisted both squirming freshmen and put them against the kitchen counter. “Boys, we talked about this,” his arms are crossed on his chest, “C’mon now.”

Matt hears the other two reply different words at once and more bickering erupts but Shiro clears his throat and the two boys immediately shut up at cue.

“What are you, kids from kindergarten?” Shiro said, trying to sound disappointed.

“He started it!”

“Nah-uh, it was definitely his fault!”

Shiro sighed. “You two are gonna shake on it.” Both of the boys refused. “This night will not end without you two shaking on it. Can’t you see you’re causing a scene? Apologize to each other. Shake on it.”

One of the freshmen let out a sigh but extended his hand, the other takes it and Shiro nods at the firm movement.

Eventually after the two made up, they went back into the common room, most likely to join all the dancing and jumping back there. When Matt inspected who were left in the kitchen, he could see Shay giggling at a corner and holding someone else’s hand. Holt is sure that the other guy was part of Shiro’s little group earlier on.

“Are those two-,“ Matt gestured to Shay and whoever she was with, Shiro chuckled.

“Most likely,” Matt memorized the movement of Shiro’s arms as he ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to slick them back. “I’ve seen Hunk walk her around campus, they’re really simple about this though. Unlike most couples I see nowadays, I’m rather thankful for that.”

Matt nods in agreement. “I hope they’re gonna last long, they look very happy.”

“I’m pretty sure they’ll do alright.”

It takes him a minute to realize but- Matt was really alone with Shiro now without the other two freshmen. Like yeah, there were other people in the room but- he, alone, was next to Shiro without any near disturbances. He felt a little shyer, suddenly. Kinda unworthy but Holt is gonna take this chance, watch and see.

“Your body is really well-built,” crimson grew in Shiro’s cheeks unexpectedly at Matt’s sudden remark and it makes Matt stutter. “D-do you play any sports?”

Shiro pretended to wipe his face, trying to conceal the little blush that rested there. “I work out but never really played much sports in school or anywhere else,” he speaks as he feels the blood rush fade. “I only started doing it though because I felt like I was a very unhealthy 16-year-old, you know no physical activity or whatever. I was, okay a little bit of ‘ _still am_ ’, always caged in my house, most likely reading some old books from my grandmother’s shelf.”

Matt couldn’t help but smile at what Shiro admitted. He could say ‘relatable’ and it’d be totally appropriate.

“How about you?” Shiro leaned back. “What are you into?”

Matt thought about what to say for 3 seconds. “Well, I’m a bit of a workaholic honestly,” he scratched the back of head and Shiro just gave little nods, “But I do enjoy playing video games, I’m a heavy reader and that’s basically all there is to Matt Holt?”

“I don’t think that’s ‘all there is to Matt Holt’,” Shiro’s smile is really charming, “but it’s nice to know we got a lot in common. Makes me feel less embarrassed or like- I kinda thought I was being awkward towards you so- this is a relief to me.”

_Woah, wait, what-_

“Hold on, hold on, hold on,” Matt grabbed one of Shiro’s wrists. “You,” he pointed at Shiro, “felt like _you_ were being awkward towards _me_ ,” he pointed to himself, “and felt embarrassed talking to _me_?” 

Shiro kinda blushed a little more significantly than earlier. “Well, I’m pretty sure you’re Professor Sam’s son so I know a few things about you and well- I kinda find you interesting and I don’t wanna sound like a creeper?”

 _Oh my god, he’s so cute._ “So you know my father?”

“He’s our advisor of the club- Since he’s an astrobiologist and all. He might have told me a few things about his son, which is you- you’re his son,” Matt felt a smile slip across his face when he heard Shiro say _‘told me’_ like his dad didn’t say anything else to the other members but just said a _‘few things’_ to Shiro, specifically.

“Now I’m a little embarrassed if my dad said anything weird about me,” Matt laughed off.

Shiro waved his hands a little frantically, “Oh no, no- He didn’t say anything like that- He just told me a few of your achievements, as a young writer and a few things about your goals, stuff like that- I felt really intrigued and when I realized that uhm- you’re _the_ Matt Holt, I just kinda,” Matt started covering his mouth with his hand as Shiro looked rather challenged with picking his words, “I never realized how much you resemble your mom but your air is kinda _you_?”

“I have no idea what you’re trying to say anymore,” Matt started giggling and Shiro’s cheeks grew rosier. “And to think I could make someone like you feel that way about me.”

“Someone like me?”

“You know,” Matt gestured to his own chest, “All muscle-y and tall, neat and totally in shape. Like- dude, this is so unexpected that I feel like I should label this as ‘cute’.”

Shiro smiled shyly, “Is that what you think about me? First impression?”

Matt was no longer thinking about whatever would pop out of his mouth and well- here goes nothing, “For one, I think you’re pretty hot.”

They both blinked.

Matt, surprisingly, didn’t feel embarrassed. He was just smiling about this- Holt is totally implying he is very not straight in the moment but he was half-hoping Shiro to take it like a compliment from a fellow ‘dude’. Translate it to the language of _bromance_ like it was something very regular-

But- nothing mattered anymore because Shiro clearly didn’t translate it into _bromance_. He looked like he was resisting a very strong urge of burying his face into his hands.

“Are you” Matt leaned to inspect, “Okay?”

Shiro’s blush spread to his neck. “’M fine- Or I’ll be fine,” he was looking down at Matt between his fingers as he gave into the urge, “Sorry, I don’t wanna ruin your ‘first impression’ of me even further so give me a moment.”

The copper blonde fringes of Matt’s hair started to flutter on his face as he no longer spoke, just watching Shiro and letting the background noise fade to insignificance. Almost half a minute passed and yup: Tonight was an un-Matt night and Matthew Holt is gonna do something no other Matthew Holt would do for this evening.

Shiro was surprised by the smaller hand that clamped unto his arm and started pulling to guide him to follow.

Matt called out for Allura with a wave, “We’ll be leaving!”

“What?!” Allura raised her voice so she could be heard from across the crowd. “We just got here forty-five minutes ago! Matt!”

“We’re ditching this place! See you tomorrow!” Matt continued to semi-drag Shiro, “Text me or whatever, dude!”

Shiro was laughing along with Matt as the latter opened up the front door and kicks over a house plant which disturbed a couple who were groping each other at the side. “Oh my god, they’re so mad at us-“

Matt looked over his shoulder as they continued running unto the pavement, “Let them be mad! We’re both never coming back to this place anyway.”

“Man, that party was a buzz-kill honestly,” Shiro continued to laugh between words. “Don’t tell Stephanie.”

“I know right?” Matt still had Shiro’s hand in his as they jog away from the house, still hearing angry outbursts from the couple back there. Matthew was glad they had not enough balls to follow after them; they were probably acting tough but are scared of Shiro anyway. “Wanna head back to my place?”

“Can I destroy you at Mario Kart?” Shiro’s smile became playful and a tint of evil.

Matt returned the same expression as a tease, “Can you even?”

“I’ll give it my best.”

“Impress me, Shiro.”

“What’s the reward if I do get to impress you?” Shiro laughed as their jogging becomes slower.

Matt hums for a bit. “Want me to name it or you do?”

Shiro huffed, “I can be demanding at times.”

“Oh~?”

The taller teen definitely didn’t ignore Matt’s tone, “Can you not? Oh my god.”

Matt tries his best to remember how his room was left before he and Allura went to the party. Sure, Shiro’s a guy but that’d still be rude by his standards. He didn’t have much time to think though because somehow, by just a few steps, they were suddenly close to his front lawn.

_Oh. Well- I hope the universe is merciful._

“Uhm, it’s rather uhm,” Matt kinda held off Shiro for a bit, “Well, my parents are probably still inside...? I just kinda-“

Shiro started chuckling again. “Didn’t I tell you I know your dad? I mean, I’ve met Mrs Holt a bunch of times too, she says I’m easy to remember so I think it’ll be fine if they see you dragging me back here for a round of games.”

Wow. Damn, Shiro knows how to put your worries at ease with well-based reassurances. “So can I ask- do you always run off with your professor’s son from parties or am I a first?”

“You’re the first. Kinda special.”

“Do you just ask random strangers to play Mario Kart with you?”

Shiro’s eyes almost close as his smile radiates like the sun under the night sky and the light from a nearby lamp post, “You’re not a stranger to me, honestly? I kinda know you in lots of aspects, Matt.”

Matt started smiling widely too, Shiro’s aura was just contagious. “I hope dad didn’t tell you any tactics on how to beat me at Mario Kart though.”

Professor Sam Holt was just folding his jacket when Matt opened the door. He straightened up when he saw Shiro behind his son, “Oh, Takashi- You’re here.”

Shiro politely bowed, “Good evening, Professor. Mind if I-?”

“Oh do come in, come in,” Mr Holt placed his jacket on the coffee table and let Matt guide Shiro into their house. “I didn’t know you were friends with Matthew, you could’ve told me sooner.”

Matt blinked. “Oh, uhm- we just- we kinda-“

“We’re not that close yet, Professor,” Shiro interrupts swiftly. “He’s a very nice companion though, I do hope we can grow closer with time.” Matt smiled as Shiro looked his way.

“Ah, I see, I see. That’s very good to hear. Matthew, Takashi here is one of my greatest students, you both share a lot of interests, I’m sure you’ll both get along well,” Sam nodded, “So what brings you here today- tonight, Takashi?”

Matt quickly took the jacket from the coffee table and re-folded it, “I invited Shiro for some-,“ he handed it to his father, “Uhm- we are gonna watch documentaries together.”

Shiro almost laughs but goes along with the lie.     

 

* * *

                                                                                                                                                                                             

Shiro saw Matt walk alongside Allura the day afterwards; he could hear the girl mutter angry scolds in a lowered volume and the other would simply giggle at her.

It doesn’t take Matt long to notice Shiro was walking by either and he lifts his hand to give the taller teen a little wave.

Shiro flashes a nice smile and returns it, feeling a little happier than any regular day. Last night involved a lot of muffled shouting, a lot of teasing and telling stories about the vast universe past the Earth’s atmosphere.       

He could feel a growing tightness in his chest as he remembers it quite a lot throughout the day.

So going to the boring party wasn’t so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

Matthew clapped his hands together.

“And that Pidge, is how I met my boyfriend,” Matt smiled lovingly to Shiro whose hand was intertwined with his. “Oh wait- Correction: my fiancé,” he leaned in for a quick kiss before he ruffled Shiro’s hair as he pulled away.

Katie Holt wrapped herself in a blanket and tried her best not to pull off her bangs. “Oh my gosh, what the heck- that was so sweet- And so disgusting, I can’t believe you would tell me all this on Christmas Eve!”

Shiro passed her a hot mug of chocolate, “Well, I hope it wasn’t too embarrassing to listen to us, Pidge.”

“No, no, no,” Pidge sipped a good gulp, “That was truly disgusting, I hope to retell everything to everyone next year. I am traumatized forever and cannot wait to be at my brother’s wedding.”

“It’s still 7 months away, tiger,” Matt couldn’t contain his happiness from showing on his face.

Pidge unwrapped herself, “Can I send sis Allura a freaking boat with “Thank you for hooking up these gays, you did heaven’s work gurl”?”

“Where would you even get a boat from?”

“I’m gonna make one for her birthday,” she sticks her tongue out at her brother, “You cannot stop my evil genius plan.”

The snow outside was getting thicker but they were warm beside one another. Matt rested his head against Shiro’s shoulder, his fiancé arm was wrapped around him and all he felt was great content. It’s been eight years and it was still fresh in mind. How he first saw him and how they ended up here, at this blissful moment.

It wasn’t always easy, there was always something that would be around but Matt knows in the future, Shiro’s gonna be there alongside him and that it’ll all be fine at the end of the day. 


End file.
